The 87th Hunger Games
by HungerGamesAreNumber1
Summary: The 87th Hunger Games Will Begin, What Will Happen To The Lovely Delphi Yule From District 8?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Names Are Called**

Even though I spent the morning crying I still shed a few tears as Ritisha Dunsoncary coughed and prepared to announce the girl tribute from District 8 in her typical Capitol accent. As Ritisha took a deep breath ready to announce the female tribute my life seemed to flash before my eyes. When I was eight I could clearly remember the day when I met my best friend, I knew Odic would be my best friend from then on. I remembered my reaction on my face on my eleventh birthday, I saw my little sister Ivy being brought home from the hospital, only a tiny newborn child. I saw myself meeting my biological father for the first time when I was 16, only a few months ago. I snapped back to my senses just in time to hear Ritisha announce the female tributes name from up on the stage. 'Delphi Yule!' chirped Ritisha When I heard the name Delphi Yule my knees couldn't seem to hold my weight, my legs buckled underneath me, luckily I managed to hold at least part of my weight. _Delphi Yule, that's my name._ I slowly made my way up to the stage. When I reached the stairs I took a deep breath and sighed, standing just in front of the female's glass ball, the one in which my name was pulled from. 'Let us continue….' said Ritisha slightly slow. I panicked to think the male tribute might be one of my friends, Villus, Freudian, Colton, Alkies…but it wasn't them, it was Odic Lullwa – my very best friend. As I heard the name of my best friend a horrible roaring filled my ears. I didn't think I could do it but I obviously could, I fell to the ground my head in my hands crying my heart out. I couldn't believe it but I clearly heard people sobbing, maybe because they felt sorry for the fact I will be fighting my +best friend to the death. I have no idea how long I sat there and cried but by the time I was roused to move there was close to nobody there, only me, Odic, Ritisha and the male mentor Wilco. I automatically knew where we had to go because I'd seen the other tributes do the exact same on the television, we had to go to the Justice Building, the last place I might ever see my family and friends. I have no idea how Odic dealt with it but I found it incredibly hard to say goodbye to all my loved ones. 'I'll miss you…' said Freudian a tear running down his pale skin. 'We'll all miss you Delphi.' said Alkies a dull look on his usually bright and cheerful face. I smiled slightly when everyone nodded in agreement. 'Time is up!' boomed a peacekeeper making a moving motion towards the door. 'Bye Delphi.' said Villus and Colton both hugging me swiftly one more time. As they walked out I felt something tug at my heart strings, for once in my life I hated being alone. I wanted to run back out there and hug the boys all one more time when suddenly my mother rushed in kissing my forehead over and over before settling down on the plush silk couch next to me. 'I'm so sorry.' My mother cried brushing my chocolate hair away from my face. I gave my mother a quick kiss and mouthed the words; 'I love you.' Because my voice has been out of reach since I was born. My mother spoke to me for a while before a peacekeeper entered the room and said; 'Time is nearly up, hurry along.' My mother nodded before staring at him and waving a little as if to say 'You can go now.' When the peacekeeper had left my mother just sat and stared at me for a while before taking her Fijian necklace off and putting it around mine. I nearly cried when I thought about the history behind this necklace, it was the last thing my mother received before her own mother died. I felt the shell gently then hugged and kissed my mother one more time before the peacekeeper entered and escorted my mother away. For a moment I was alone but that didn't last long. Another two peacekeepers burst through the door grabbing each of my arms and taking me out of another door I hadn't noticed. I was taken out and down a glass hall until we reached a tiny car which would take me away to the train, where I will quickly travel to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – I Take A Train Ride To My Death**

As I sit down in the tiny car, a peacekeeper on either side of me I begin to ponder on what it would be like to win the horrid Hunger Games. I imagine winning and coming home to my family, but then I think of Odic, his family, never to overcome the fact that their beloved son is gone, from their reach forever. At the thought of this a tear, no matter how hard I try to hide it, slips out of my watery eyes, rolls down my cheek and falls off the edge of my chin down onto my pale blue cotton dress. I ponder for a little while more, wondering what it would be like if I sacrificed myself and Odic came home as the winner of the 87th Hunger Games and in what seems like no time at all we arrive at the entrance to the train, in which I will be living on until we reach the Capitol. I climb out of the car and I am absolutely overwhelmed with all the microphones and the video cameras of the paparazzi in my face. I struggled but I managed to hide my face from everyone until I was inside the walkway where I met up with Odic, Ritisha and Wilco and together we all walk towards the train in total silence.

I had an idea of what the trains looked like but I never once imagined they would look so stylish and posh, I never thought they would be so beautiful. I walked around the entrance as almost in a trance, admiring the dandelion yellow lace curtains, the soft charcoal black leather seats and the furniture, all made of wood with fancy carvings in them. 'Look at her, dancing around admiring everything.' Wilco said bringing me out of my daydream. I gave him a deadly stare and clearly said the words 'Shut up!' which absolutely frightens me for the fact that I've barely been able to speak since I was born. I stood there just blinking a few times before I spoke frighting me once again 'I can speak.' 'I can speak!' I said again now nearly yelling 'Good Job darlin.' Wilco says clearly amused Before I am able to speak again a lovely smell of food fills the room. At this Ritisha claps her hands and says 'Time to get ready for dinner!' just a little too chirpy. Ritisha guides down a few corridors until we reach two doors, both right next to each other. 'This is your room.' Say Ritisha basically shoving Odic into his room and closing the door saying 'Shower and get ready for tea.' 'Now..' Ritisha says turning and looking at me. 'I know, I know, this is my room.' I say flatly pointing to the door directly in front of me. 'Uh, yes, correct Delphi….' Says Ritisha slightly surprised 'Yes well-' begins Ritisha as I walk in and shut the door behind me not hearing what she has to say.

I survey the room and I see that my train car is two times as large as the room I share with my mother back at home, at home…..where I would be if my name wasn't called as tribute. I walk through a glass door and find I'm in a luscious bathroom. A shower with many buttons that obviously controlled the temperature of the water and what shampoos and conditioners you wish to use. I immediately slip out of my blue dress tossing it over on the bed and before I forget I take the shell necklace off and place it on the bedside table. I rush back into the bathroom and open the shower door turning on what I guessed was the hot button. I stepped inside and I was instantly relaxed, the hot water pouring over my body. I looked at a violet coloured button and pressed it wondering what its affect would be. I stood for a second then something slimy landed on my head. I reached up putting my fingers in the slime then pulled it back down to my face. I sniffed it, mango and coconut shampoo. I lathered it though my hair then rinsed. I then push an aqua blue button and what I believe is conditioner lands on my head, I lather it in then I push a bunch of multi-coloured buttons and body wash is spraying me from all over. I wash my self continuously with the fabulously smelling soaps. I rinse the conditioner out of my hair then press a red button and the water stops, I clamber out of the shower and quickly wrap a towel around me. I walk out of the bathroom and over to my dresser where I open a draw and find so many different clothes. I dress myself in a simple grey shirt and black slacks. I let my long hair fall in ringlets down over my shoulders then put my necklace back on. I walked out of the door and saw a wooden table in front of my door, sitting on top was a watch and a little note that read; Don't be late! – Ritisha. I strapped it to my wrist and I hurried down a bunch of corridors not knowing where I was going until I heard a high pitched laughter from behind closed metal doors. I pushed through the doors to find a lavish table covered with a white table cloth and set with fancy black and red china. 'We'll never get anywhere if you continue being late!' said Wilco slightly frustrated 'Oh get over it!' said Ritisha winking at me. I sat down at the table next to Odic and a female redheaded Avox rushed over placing a steaming hot plate of medium cooked steak and mashed potatoes covered with meaty gravy in front of me. I stared at it for a moment wondering if I was real. Never in my life had I seen anything like this. I glanced up and casually looked at Ritisha, Wilco and Odic, all quite happily digging in at their meal. 'Eat up…' said Wilco through a mouthful of steak and potato. I picked up my knife and fork and cut the steak slowly. I placed the fork in my mouth and a delicious taste filled my mouth. I shovelled the meat, mashed potato and gravy into my mouth. When I was finished a male blond Avox came through another pair of metal doors and swapped everyone's steak plate for a tiny bowl of purple and yellow ice-cream covered with black sprinkles. I tasted the purple ice-cream and found it was grape fruit. I tried the yellow ice cream and the taste of sweet banana filled my mouth, I used my fingers and scooped up a few black sprinkles and shoved them into my mouth, liquorish. I quickly ate my desert with everyone else when Ritisha looked at the old grandfather clock by the entrance and panicked a little. 'Hurry up! The reviews of the reapings will be on in about 30 seconds!' Ritisha stood up from the chair and grabbed both mine and Odic's arms pulling us away like we were little children, screaming at Wilco to hurry up and follow.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that last chapter was short and quick. But I promise I will make up for it


End file.
